


That's the Spirit!

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: A drabble and a half to celebrate the SSHG Prompt Fest/sshg_promptfest at LiveJournal.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	That's the Spirit!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got Severus/Hermione on the brain because [prompt claiming](https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/115217.html) is ongoing at the SSHG Prompt Fest/[sshg_promptfest](https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/) at LiveJournal—and I do enjoy a cocktail from time to time. ;)

"—won't start learning about them! New rules, new regulations—they just. Won't. Learn. Them!"

"What are you drinking, Hermione?"

"What am I—have you even been listening to me?"

"Ahem."

"Ginger beer and lime over ice, that's what. Why?"

"Give me your glass."

"Why? Severus . . . Severus?"

"There. Better. Drink."

"What did you do? Is it a sleeping potion?"

"No. It's a Moscow Mule."

"What is?"

"The glass in your hand. Before, it was only ginger beer and lime, an unfinished drink. Now drink."

"Mmm. Oh, that's just the same as I had before—and you're ignoring—"

"Drink more of it. Yes, good. Tilt your head back."

"Severus!"

"Give it a moment."

"What did you put in it?"

"Vodka, and if you wait a bit, you'll feel the kick."

"How much—oh, that's a lot."

"Yes, I like a strong drink."

"And the throat, I mean, my throat."

"When it's working, yes. Is it working, Hermione?"

"Not yet. Let me finish thish, and we'll shee."

"Yes. Much calmer."

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"Perhaps after a nap?"

"Damn. Too much vodka."


End file.
